Placement of accessory systems for gas turbine engines remains an area of interest for airframers, gas turbine engine manufacturers, and operators alike. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.